


One More Half-Truth

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dreamed of her last night," Gabriel says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Half-Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



"I dreamed of her last night," Gabriel says, staring into his glass with an expression so solemn and intense that Fred finds it impossible not to let Gabriel's misery tug at his heartstrings. 

It doesn't matter that he knows it's a calculated move, that this is Gabriel at his finest (his worst, really), weaving his power of manipulation with far more skill than he ever weaved a brush or a pen. Fred knowingly lets himself be lured into the trap once again: Gabriel demands to be comforted, so that's what Fred will offer, and he'll let Gabriel's pain drown out his own.


End file.
